Perfect Family
by DangerousD
Summary: Scootaloo and Pipsqueak are two orphans who have vowed to stick together no matter what! better summary later...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a slow Friday in Ponyville elementary school. Every pony was anxiously looking at the clock, shifting in their seats, and letting out exasperated breathes. Even Cheerilee was absentmindedly tapping a hoof. Everypony was ready to go, everypony except for Scootaloo.

She, unlike her many class mates, did not enjoy the time off from school. The weekend only ever brought disappointment for poor Scoots...

*RING*

"Class dismissed!" Cheerilee said brightly.

"Yay!" the class cheered as they ran off to begin their various weekend plans.

Scootaloo hung back and slowly put away her things, trying to prolong her destiny.

Cheerilee was just about to lock up, when she noticed Scoot's snail pace.

"Scootaloo, class is over, you can go home!" Cheerilee said sweetly.

Scoots said nothing, she simply kept at her pace. Not even Rainbow Dash could get her to speed up!

Cheerilee looked at her with concern. Scootaloo was always like this on Friday. Her hyper energy and adventurous nature seemed to disappear and leave a solemn and slow filly in her wake.

"Scootaloo, is everything alright?" Cheerilee said, curiously.

Scootaloo stared at her for a moment. She considered breaking down and telling Cheerilee all her woes, but then she remembered that telling her would mean she'd have to listen too, and reliving her sob story was not what Scoots needed on a Friday.

"Everything's fine Ms. Cheerilee, I'm just a little...tired is all," Scoots said finally, closing her saddle bags and joining Cheerilee at the door.

"Well...try to get some rest this weekend," Cheerilee sighed, knowing it was no use to push further.

"Mhm," Scootaloo responded halfheartedly as she quickly trotted away to avoid any more questions.

When she was sure she was far away from Cheerilee, Scootaloo resumed her slow pace to her home. Well, it wasn't really 'her' home, so much as it was 'the home'. Scootaloo lived in Ponyville's home for abandoned youth. Basically the local orphanage. She'd lived there as long as she could remember.

There was nothing wrong with the home. The care takers were nice, the foods was alright, and she had a lot of friends. It was like a family except...someone was always getting taken away.

"That's the bad part, the worst part..." Scoots muttered to herself as she kicked a rock.

It was normally the foals that were the first to go, but last week it was...Tootsie Flute.

She hadn't been there long, but her and Scoots shared a room and they'd gotten close. Scoots cried when she left that adoption Sunday. You could get adopted any day, but Sunday was when every one got cleaned up and ponies could pass through.

A ritzy looking couple had passed through that Sunday, they were a little orphan's dream. The mare was pretty and demure, and the colt was distinguished and handsome. They looked around a while, smiling and talking to kids as they passed. Everypony, even the care takers, were mystified by them. Scootaloo ruefully remembered rushing to her room to put on a bow or something that would impress the beautiful couple and make them adopt her, but when she got back...

"They we're taking her away," she muttered, gritting her teeth and kicking the rock harder into some bushes.

"Ow! Watch it!" a little voice squeaked from the bushes.

"Sorry," Scoots yelled to the bush.

"Scoots?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Pip!" Pipsqueak said jubilantly, coming out of the bush.

"...What were you doing in the bushes?" Scootaloo inquired

"Oh um, well...I knew you were upset about Tootsie, so I waited for you so we could walk together," Pip confessed, shuffling his hooves and looking down.

Pip had been at the home for a year now, which was really ridiculous for a colt as young and cute as he was. He should have been adopted his first Sunday, in fact he almost was, but something or other happened and he was left. Since then he's taken to hiding. Scootaloo didn't know why, but she was kinda glad he was around, not that she'd admit it.

"Whatever kid," Scootaloo said simply as she walked pass him.

They walked in silence for a while, but that wouldn't last long with Pip. The kid could go on, and on, and on...

"We're having nachos today," Pip said brightly, trying to start a conversation.

"Mhm," Scoots grunted, not really in the mood for words.

"Yup, nachos...that's a funny word. Nachos, nachos, naaaachos, nachoieooos, nanacholos, na-"

"Pip! Cut it out!" Scoots yelled.

"Huh, oh sorry...I always talk too much when I'm nervous," Pip admitted sheepishly.

"What are you nervous about kid?" Scootaloo said, walking on.

"...can you keep a secret Scootaloo?" Pip said cautiously.

"...What kind of secret?"

**Please read and review!**


	2. How we became orphans

**Thank you for all of the reviews!**

**How we became orpahns**

_Pipsqueak was a mysterious kid, who kept to himself most of the time. When he first came to the home, he didn't even talk and he barely ate. The other kids tried playing with him, but he'd just stare or walk away. That was until nightmare night. _

_Everypony at the home was decorating and working on their costumes, everypony except Pip. He didn't even know what nightmare night really was, they weren't big on it in Trottingham. So there he sat alone, watching everypony, never saying a word, when Scootaloo came through._

_She'd been watching him since he arrived, sizing him up, making assumptions that probably weren't accurate, and worrying about the kid. He was cute, but sad looking with deep, dark eyes that seemed...haunted. That wouldn't get him adopted. She knew if he could just perk up, he'd be gone in no time. She decided it was her job to cheer him up._

_"Hey kid," She said to Pip, who was headed to his room._

_He said nothing, but turned to face her._

_"Don't you know what day-er night it is?" Scoots said indignantly._

_"...it's nightmare night," Pip said, eyes downcast._

_"Then why are you headed to bed? We got candy to hustle up kid, and we're not gonna be cute enough to trick or treat forever!" She said throwing her hooves up._

_"Candy?" Pip said curiously._

_"Yeah, you dress up in costume and grown-ups give you candy for being cute, and then you give some of the candy to the nightmare moon statue so she won't eat you when you sleep, and then you eat the rest!" Scootaloo explained._

_"Oh, I-I don't have a costume," Pip said sadly._

_"Well you do now!" Scootaloo said, tossing a plastic wrapped pirates costume at him. _

_Pip looked from the costume to her in pure astonishment._

_"Well, don't just stand there!" Scootaloo said exasperated._

_They went from house to house with some other kids, Pip really enjoyed himself. He was a different colt by the end of the night and it was all because of Scootaloo. That was why Pipsqueak had decided to share with her his little secrets..._

It was early that Sunday morning, far to early for any sane individual to be up, but Scootaloo was up never the less. Pip had said to meet him in the play room at six to learn the 'amazing' secret. Scootaloo was skeptic at first, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Where are you, kid?" Scootaloo said, taking a seat on a bean bag chair.

Scootaloo desperately wanted to take advantage at this opportunity to play with the toys before anyone else got there, but Pip said to be as quiet as she could. She could hear the birds chirping outside. The morning sun was streaming through the window, warming her body. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she stared to drift back to sleep when...

"Scoots, wake up!" Pip whispered loudly in her face.

"Gah! What the buck Pip?" Scootaloo said startled.

"Sorry, you fell asleep..."

"Of course I fell asleep! Princess Celestia doesn't even wake up this early!"

"Um actually-"

"Forget it! Just tell me this amazing secret so I can get some shut eye!"

"Alright Scoots, alright...but first, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Yeah I came down by the back stairs through the kitchen-"

"No Scoots, I mean do you remember how you became an orphan?"

That was a hard question. Scoots had been there since she was a foal, but there were some foggy memories of ponies that cared for her before the care takers. She could even remember a voice of a mare cooing her to sleep, and a room with purple curtains...her room, maybe? These memories were often her greatest comfort, but they were as real and attainable as dreams...

"No, not really," Scoots said distantly.

"Well I do...would you like to hear the tale?" Pip said sitting in front of her.

"Sure kid, shoot"

"Alright, but you have to swear by your feathers that you won't tell any one at all! Understood?" Pip said with serious intensity, causing Scoots to audibly gulp.

"...Ok, I swear by my feathers...and my signed poster of Rainbow Dash too!" Scootaloo said with just as much intensity.

This satisfied Pip and made him smile.

"Well it all began in Trottingham, at my birthday celebration...nothing big, just me, my mum, my dad, and my sister, Ginger Snap..."

**Yeah, I know, short! I can blame no one but myself, but on the bright side, it didn't take long to update and I think it's a decent chapter…Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers,**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! For reading my crap, and waiting so patiently for updates! I have most of the next chapter for 'Brighter than the sun', I just want is to be perfect and I got a little writers'' block. I don't really know where that story is going, but I know I want at least five more chapters before I put it to bed. I have a good idea where 'Perfect Family' is going, but I'm not going to lie, I've barely even started on the next chapter. I blame my need for perfection, and my new obsession, but I promise I will finish those stories! If I'm gone for a while, know that I haven't given up and if I do(which I won't) I will put those stories up for adoption or tell you they're discontinued...but it won't come to that!**

**Sincerely,**

**DangerousD**


End file.
